


Not really my drink of choice.

by Cospcoogweell



Series: Grace in the Wastes [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Drinking, Hangover, Language, Minor Injuries, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cospcoogweell/pseuds/Cospcoogweell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is back at the Mojave out post having taken Cass' advice to work for the Crimson Caravan. Part of that job is getting the stubborn red head to sell.</p>
<p>Slightly edited</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not really my drink of choice.

The Mojave Outpost really had not changed all that much. With the roads clear it seemed that there was a little more trade. Boone seemed to relax, as much as he could here. Maybe it was because they had a few extra hands if they ran into anymore assassins. The Legion had been hounding them, Grace had taken out a ambush for a caravan. That had slightly pissed them off, then when Boone and Grace had taken out a small camp and freed the slaves they had taken that only made things worse. It did give Grace a warm fuzzy feeling though, she had pissed them off enough that they were sending out men to kill her personally. 

Grace dropped off her armor to be patched up by Major Knight, he did one hell of a job. It was nice to chat with him too. He knew a lot about who was coming and going too. So it was easy to figure out that Cass was still at the outpost. Some new traders were in too, so that gave Grace the chance to pick up some more goods. She really hoped they had clean water. Her stubborn refusal to drink the irradiated stuff was starting to wear on Boone she suspected. She was not hearty though, the radiation got to her real quick. She remembered seeing people sick on her travels, really sick from the radiation. It was stuck in her mind to stay as far away from bad water as she could.

Grace stretched her arms over her head as she walked, it felt nice to be in her tank top in cargo pants. Leather got hot running around the Mojave, Boone had shed his too. They walked to the barracks Boone never too far from her. When the man said that he was going to keep it tight he kept it tight. She walked in with a smile and walked right over to the woman drinking over at the end of the bar. She set the offer down and slid the paper over to Cass.

"I took your advice, the Crimson Caravan dose have work. One of the jobs that they offered is to buy out your caravan." Grace pulled up a stool waving Boone off. He could get his own drink. 

Grace smiled as Cass turning to face the woman, her refusal didn't even make her stop smiling. 

Cass remembered when she had first met the woman, she was just as cheery them. More than happy to clear the road and run here, there, and back again for the shitheads around the base. The woman was more pleasant than long dick Johnson after a dick measuring contest.

"Oh come on, there has to be something we can work out." Grace leaned against her hand with her elbow on the bar next to her. She had set the 1st Recon beret Boone had given her in her lap. The bar was only slightly busy, it was still early after all so not may troopers were off duty. 

"Tell you what, bring twelve bottles of whiskey and we will talk." Cass sipped her drink looking at the woman sitting next to her. How the fuck was this woman lily white in the Mojave? 

"Done. Boone I need your pack. I am going to have a drinking contest." 

The man who walked over had a hard look to him Cass noted. While he screamed NCR in the way he moved and with his beret he was not a regular of the Outpost. He offered his bag to the other woman without a word though. She pulled a number of bottles of whiskey out of his bag and then handed it back before going through her own.

Feeling the look that Cass was shooting her Grace inspected a bottle before setting it to join the others. "Whiskey is not my drink of choice, it is just light and easy to sell. I pick it up when I find it then sell it for profit. If you want a really good drink there is this guy who makes a hell of a moonshine, it tastes like candy. Don't even know that you are drinking liquor until you stand up."

Grabbing a glass Grace turned to Cass and raised her cup before downing her whiskey.

\---

That was the final thing that Grace had remembered. She sat up groaning, nearly falling off the bunk someone had set her on. Her head hurt the worse, but her whole body felt like it had been caught under a brahmin cart. She reached up rubbing the side of her face, feeling like she was going to have a hell of a bruise.

"Careful, you made it a few drinks in but then fell and hit your face on the bar and crumpled like an old paper." Cass helped Grace to her feet and handed the woman her glasses back dropping her beret on the top of her head.

"Thanks, so you will sell now right? You can come with us then, it would be good to have you." Grace slid her glasses on and then straightened the beret. She supposed that hitting her head on the bar on the way down sounded reasonable enough an explanation. Whiskey had kicked her butt before, a hang over and a knocked head were not going to leave her a fun day.

"Sure thing, but I want to pay my respects to my Caravan. My men deserved better than they got. Come on, let's head out." Cass smiled and gave Grace a pat on the back as she made her way out of the barracks, muttering about needing to get her armor back. At the door she shielded her eyes and then switched her glasses for a pair of shades.

Cass and Boone walked side by side lagging behind Grace.

"So, you keep me well stocked with whiskey and I won't tell her about how when she fell you caught her. That would mean explaining you knocked her head into the door frame carrying her to the bed. Agreed crack shot?" Cass grinned as the sniper's shoulders tensed.

"Agreed." Boon started to pull his armor on as Cass laughed taking another sip from her bottle.


End file.
